Cupid's Arrow: A HotGear Story
by Rhyoko123
Summary: This is a yaoi about a favorite couple of mine from Static Shock. this is chapter one where Richie recieves gifts from a secret admirer for the first 14 days of February.


Cupid's Arrow: A HotGear Fanfiction

I do not own Hotstreak, Gear or Static Shock in any way: This is purely a fan writing what she wishes could have happen to one of her Favorite Yaoi(BoyXBoy) Couples!

Chapter One: Secret Admirer

Richie still couldn't believe that he of all people was seriously going to Dakota's Park…. AT NIGHT….Alone!.. Sure he was Gear and had Backpack following him just in case but …. Seriously.. he was going to meet a secret Admirer … well not exactly a secret anymore…It all started 14 days ago…..

Monday: February 1st, 2012

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"That damn alarm" Richie groaned as he rolled out of bed, he had to hurry. He only left himself 45 minutes to get ready for school, and still had to do morning patrol for any Meta-human incidents. He got on his tight, spandex, Gear outfit on and covered it in his sweats and hoodie. He was about to open the door , when he heard a slam and both his parents yelling." Man, dad started early, I really don't want to know about what now. Backpack, let's go…"

Richie jumped from his window to the tree and down to the ground so he could avoid any confrontation with his dad, and headed on his way to "Duty". Of Course, in less than ten minutes, he and Static were fighting Ebon and his crew over at a Starbucks. They as Static said "put a shock to their system", but it only left the teen superheroes with five minute to get to class.

"See you in an hour Rich, got to take the shortcut" Virgil yelled as he ran the opposite direction of the schoolyard to get to his Pre-Calculus class.

Richie just laughed and was going to go through the school doors to his chemistry class , when he was yanked off to the side by a pair of big hands and shoved against the wall hard. By the time he could feel his head again, he saw Hotstreak in front of him! 'Oh man this is just not my day' Richie thought as he looked into Hotstreak's green eyes. For a second he thought he saw concern, but then the normal malicious glint with a wickedly beautiful smile that held terror for Richie. True he could easily beat Hotstreak, but he couldn't do it here in front of school. It was at this point in thought that Richie noticed Hotstreak was in rather close proximity of him, so close that Richie began to blush as Hotstreak's face from front view to the side, and could feel his breath on his ear.

" Hello Foley. Got your lunch money on you today?"' Francis asked with intimidation in his voice, as drew back giving Richie just enough room to look up. Good thing too because a certain lower half was stirring due to the wonderfully exuberant heat surrounding its owner.

" Franci…" I started…

"Don't call me that. It's Hotstreak!" Francis yelled and for extra assurance both of his fists aflame with bright extremely hot fireballs.

" Alright, alright I get it, Sooo….. Hotstreak I didn't bring lunch money with me today….You just want to break my eyeglasses so I can't see all day." I said ironically, trying to get him off my back.

Surprisingly , he just growled and shoved himself out of my personal space and shook his fist at me. " Be happy I'm in a good mood Foley. I already got lunch money from a couple other of my prey and have to go do some things. But don't think I'll forget about that little comment of yours.. He scowled as he walked away. Swinging that lovely, muscular ass at me, as if teasing me. If you haven't noticed, yes, I'm gay and unfortunately for me… I'm attracted to Francis Stone, also known as Hotstreak, one of the baddest Bang Babies in town and ex con….and yet I was attracted to him. What finally got me to stop looking at that sweet ass was the bell ringing signaling the beginning of classes.

" Damn it, now I'm late.." Richie ran till he got to class and made a joke about the runs. He didn't even get a chance to get to his locker till lunch time. Virgil went to open his too.

" Man I wish Ebon would all just take a day off. I need to get stuff ready for V-day with Daisy." He complained.

" Well , maybe Ebon was trying to get something special for Talon, ever think of that, Virg?" I joked.

" Sick man, just sick" Virgil laughed.

I opened my locker, just to be sent back by a puff of smoke and bright light… Virg and I looked around for some gang baby, but all I saw was a bunch of other kids our age just as confused as we were. I finally looked at my locker to find that it wasn't damaged in the slightest except with slight smoke marks. Inside was the last thing I expected. There hanging in perfect view of everyone was one bright valentine's day pink heart shaped balloon with a cupid shooting his arrow on it. Attached to the string was a piece of rolled up paper and a Fire Lily. Needless to say I was blushing like a complete fool. 'Who in the world would give me, Richie Foley, a valentine present. I'm the number one class nerd.' I took the Fire Lily and paper and read what it had to say.

Roses are red, Violets are blue.

Cupid's Arrow has hit me, now I want you.

From your Feugo Admirer"

Happy first Day of Valentine's Day with more to come

"Umm.. This is kinda cool Rich.. It looks like you got a fantastic admirer." Virgil smiled as he read the poem.

I just couldn't believe that I had an admirer. Everyone around us started to stare as I realized that I was the center of attention. I quickly stuffed all the valentines stuff back into my locker and made way to the last class of the day. 'Who was this Feugo Admirer? What the heck was the Fire Lily for and what was I going to get with the more to come?'


End file.
